False Answer
by pierrotfool
Summary: According to Seledy, teaching people "why" war occurs, is important. In war, there's nothing really more to say except "why". Yet, because "why" is difficult to handle, taking refuge in "how" is something one must do. Sena Arata joins Ezeldarm; Seledy Kreisler impresses his vision upon the world. Spoilers from ep 31 onwards; alternate ending where Arata joins Ezeldarm.


**A/N: **_This is an AU where Arata joins Ezeldarm which intends to delicately build up to Arata's "betrayal". Arata's a very invigorating, kind boy, so in order to make him convincingly transition, I'm going to need at least two (and perhaps a little more) chapters. Yes, there will be smooching and despair ( wouldn't let me add more characters/pairings-but the main ones are Arata/Hikaru, Arata/Muraku, Haruki/Hikaru, Seledy/Arata, and a little Takeru/Arata), but all of that needs to come in naturally. I'm writing this mostly out of my own frustration for what possibilities WARS never gave us, but also out of appreciation for what WARS did accomplish. There's a lot of potential in many characters-Itan Kyouji-several other kids that we never truly got to learn about (Haruki etc.)and I'd love to tap into them all. For everyone who wanted to see Seledy-sensei's world, and perhaps a little more, this one is from me to you. Enjoy, and R&R!_

* * *

"_We are ready to accept anyone who shares the same views as us._"_You have until noon tomorrow to think this over. Wait. I have one more thing to say."_

"_...Sena Arata, I'd like to have a talk with you._"

* * *

Sena Arata lies wide awake in bed, watching the sunrise, not because he plannedto, but because it has become increasingly harder for him to rest.

"You _aren't _going to join Seledy-sensei-_Ezeldarm_-right?" Arata remembers a classmate asking, though he hardly recalls who specifically had asked him that variation of the question.

Everyone asks the same thing.

Arata feels offended at his loyalty being a constant topic for debate. His friendship with Houjou Muraku has been, in retrospect, something worth Jenock platoon's concern. However, after the two of them had proven the tactful nature of their relationship, Arata can't conceptualize why his classmates still suspected him of trading his Jenock badge for a different one. Additionally, he's never openly entertained Seledy's arguments, albeit he acknowledges their validity. While Seledy's execution is morally questionable, even Sena Arata, in all his stubborn optimism, can't disagree that Seledy shed light on much truth. As much as Arata loved his academy, there were things that that all students should have had the right to know. The World Savers may be a shadowy organization, but Kamui Daimon is hardly any lighter.

Thoughts like these keep him preoccupied at night. He is now (ironically) envious of Hikaru, who sleeps soundly in the bed opposite of his. Sometimes Arata wishes that Hikaru behaved more bitterly towards him, not because he wasn't happy with their friendship, but because Arata missed first semester, when life was simpler. Aside from Hikaru and Haruki treating him coldly, Arata's platoon had shared a less complex relationship with the entirety of Jenock. First Platoon's LBX upgrades swept in tides of change that Arata couldn't say that he liked entirely, Seledy being one of them.

Arata knew only of himself.

Hikaru...however…

Hikaru was never the same as him, and always perceived things more critically.

Hoshihara Hikaru, once his self-declared rival, had been nothing but bitter towards anything pertinent to "Sena Arata". Yet, after having become better friends, Hikaru had grown unexpectedly attached towards Arata, though Arata never bothered to ask why.

Since Seledy's announcement, Hikaru has been his most adamant supporter, and is rather _heady_ with anyone questioning Arata's loyalty. Whether Hikaru voices his support because he actually believes them or wants to convince himself of Arata's credence, the latter doesn't know. There are few things that Arata knows for certain. He makes an effort, regardless, to convince others that he's attune to the conflict around him. Yet, he only manages to persuade a few of his closest friends that he is not wavering. Haruki, Hikaru, Sakuya, and Takeru all think well of him.

Muraku, unsurprisingly, feels differently.

Arata supposes that if there was someone he couldn't fool, it would be Houjou Muraku. There are few secrets between the two of them, and naturally, lesser misunderstandings as well.

Arata had been spending more time with Muraku lately, with Yuno gone to comfort her platoon, and Hikaru and Sakuya providing relief to Haruki-whom Arata empathizes with deeply-is under an incredible amount of pressure.

Muraku is the friendliest captain towards him, and unlike Haruki, is experienced enough in putting time aside for his platoon mates. Muraku had the luxury of having a longer campaign than Jenock's captain, and is therefore more experienced in handling both strategy and interpersonal affairs. It was no wonder Mikhail and Vanessa behaved so protectively towards their raven-haired captain. He had always been personally attentive (and invested) towards their needs and worries, and tried to the best of his prowess to compliment them as their captain.

Muraku's addition to Jenock meant more than just another powerful LBX ally.

Muraku was also a reliable informant in Kamui Daimon's more complicated makes sense, especially due to how much information latter already knew prior to Celedy's announcement. Muraku understood much about Kamui Daimon's true nature even before Celedy or Bandit had made themselves a larger threat.

Perhaps it is strange of him to say so, but Arata, too, finds a great deal of comfort in Muraku. Months ago, Arata accepted Houjou Muraku as the boy with arresting eyes and precocious analysis. His feelings towards Muraku now are no different; Muraku is the only constant axis in his life, and for that, Arata is thankful.

"What they're doing is wrong. I can't agree with them." Arata remembers himself saying after escorting Muraku to the latter's room. Muraku initially remained silent, but paused before turning his doorknob to reply matter-of-factly: "If you truly thought so, you wouldn't be talking to me about them."

"E-eh? W-what are you saying, Muraku?" Arata sputtered, knowing perfectly what. As much as he appreciated Muraku's insight, he didn't actually _want _it at this point in time.

"...It's unlike you to speak to me about things you _are_ certain of," Muraku added when he saw Arata's new, stricken expression.

"It's fine." said Muraku, eyes softening. "I would be hesitant on expressing my thoughts as well. With everyone this stressed, any agreement with Celedy-be it small or large, would surely mark you a traitor."

The ex-Rossius captain smiled lightly to reassure his friend.

"Things are no longer the same. Whatever you feel...just act on what you won't regret," Muraku quietly advised.

"Wait," the ex-Rossius captain called.

Turning, Arata felt his breath hitch.

"Y-yeah?"

"I did say to act on what you won't regret," Muraku slowly said, "But be careful with what you do or say. Our classmates are already under a lot of stress. It won't take many words or actions to cause them more anxiety. That is all...good night."

_That's just like Muraku to say_, Arata remembers himself thinking.

Muraku had the luxury of having gone through Rossius's rise and fall to have developed his own line of perception, while Arata had no taste of moral ambiguity to have settled on anything at all.

Arata is not one to be envious, but as he stares at the plank ceiling above him, he can't help but feel a foreign wave of jealousy towards everyone that slept beneath the same roof. While all students were plagued by the same fears, only Arata had been singled out by Seledy Kreisler. Arata had answered rather quickly (and adamantly) that he'd never join Ezeldarm, but unlike the entirety of Bandit, he knew little about Ezeldarm-like how he knew little about his own school.

He watches Hikaru's shadowy form stir with each inaudible snore, and in good time, falls asleep himself.

* * *

He's glad that he isn't summoned by Seledy the next morning, and the morning after that one. Precisely a week before, Seledy's PDA announcement personally requested for Arata. Although he'd been criticized in going at all, Arata didn't quite have an option to be choosy, _especially _if he wants to learn more about...anything_. _While there is nothing redeeming about Seledy, the blue-haired malefactor, is at least, more generous with information than the Kamui Daimon staff. Arata is used to adults keeping secrets from him, but he finds it ridiculous that there are a few secrets that his own teacher continued to withhold.

Not that Arata can discuss any of this with his platoon. Haruki's job literally is to be Mito's mouthpiece, and Hikaru and Sakuya are much too invested in Jenock's progress to question it.

Openly questioning anything, like Muraku had said, causes taboo for everyone.

Arata arrives earlier to class to help Haruki prepare for the day's events.

Hikaru had been acting on Haruki's orders and waking Arata up earlier, so Arata doesn't really have any solid excuse to be tardy. Recently, Haruki ran a tighter ship.

Second World, as Seledy had said, was to be occurring more frequently throughout the day, and so Haruki had become increasingly more demanding with battle plans and campaign strategies. Hikaru, nimble with academic practice, effortlessly meets Haruki's escalated needs. Arata is rather surprised, however, that Sakuya can't.

The cheerful mechanic has been with Haruki the longest, so Arata always assumed that Sakuya could satisfy whatever Haruki required within instants. Yet, Sakuya had become more visibly exhausted, and his fingers seemed to always be red from LBX maintenance. The mechanic is rarely in his room anymore, and is instead, always glued to the classroom if not in his own Second World pod.

He's fiddling with Val-Diver's chestpiece when he finally speaks.

"Second World," the mechanic says offhandedly. "I don't know how I feel about it."

"What do you mean you don't know how you feel about it?" Kaito shoots, smirking from his corner of the classroom. "You're a mechanic. You don't _need _to feel it. All you have to worry about is your platoon's LBX's."

"Hey Kaito!" Arata warns heatedly, rising from his seat. These days, the blue-haired captain had grown increasingly more outspoken than usual.

"Hneh, I'm just saying what's true," Kaito pointedly replies. "We LBX players have our own problems to worry about, and mechanics have theirs."

"But-" Arata blurts, to which Gendou, surprisingly, silences with his trademark firm stare.

"I agree with Kaito," Gendou says placidly, at which both Kaito and Arata are completely caught off-guard by. It's rare for Gendou and Kaito to agree, and it's even less common for Gendou to speak up for him.

"It's best for everyone to worry about what they can," says Gendou softly. "You included, Arata-san."

At this, Arata says nothing. Gendou, like Muraku, is skillfully perceptive, and usually right.

"Look at this classroom," Gendou continues. "Nobody is here, except for your platoon, Kaito, and me. Everyone else is either carrying out their captains' commands, or running errands for Mito-sensei. There is something that everyone must do."

"Naturally," Kaito retorts, which Gendou chooses to ignore.

"You're right, Gendou-kun," Sakuya sighs. "It's not like me to worry about things like this anyway. Here you go, Hikaru. Val-Diver is ready for battle!"

He returns Val-Diver to a frowny, ponytailed blond. The latter wordlessly takes back his LBX and stares blankly at the object as if it didn't belong to him.

"...Hikaru," Sakuya starts.

The blond-haired boy raises a brow.

"What?" Hikaru inquires, arms crossed.

"Um…" Sakuya sheepishly lets on, pressing his index fingers together, "It might be outspoken for me to say, but...please take better care of Val-Diver!"

Gathering more bravery, Sakuya attempts: "I know you're trying your best in Second World, but your plays are more aggressive than usual…"

"And is that bad?" Hikaru presses, growing more irascible by the minute, causing his platoon's mechanic to pale considerably.

"W-well it's just that your play style has always had an elegance to it. Rinko said that Val-Sparos and Val-Diver always look like they're dancing when you battle with them. But now...you're much rougher, and I...I had to buy a lot of replacement joint parts for Val-Diver…so..."

"I know that. But I don't have a choice." Hikaru mutters, throwing Arata-not Sakuya-a look of frustration. "It's hard to keep Val-Diver's safety in mind when we're under heavier attack."

"But you aren't defending Jenock all by yourself." Arata quips, offering his usual, cheerful smile that he hopes will work like it always does. He leans forwards in his chair towards Hikaru's direction. "You have me to fight beside you, Hikaru!"

"No. I don't," Hikaru darkly says, Val-Diver shaking in his hand. He briskly strides out of the classroom, much to Arata's concern and confusion.

While it's normal for Hikaru to respond emotionally to _anything_, Arata nonetheless finds it exasperating that despite Hikaru's verbal support, a new strain had developed in their relationship. Back during first semester, Val-Sparos and Dot Phaser had learned to synchronize their attacks, and for the longest time, their tag-team was Jenock's most reliable offense. These days, Val-Diver and Dot Blastrizer were each given a different set of goals to accomplish. Haruki wanted to bring out both machines' potential, but doing so meant separating the two of them a great distance. Val-Diver was given a larger, broader area of defense; Dot Blastrizer was instructed to beat down its opponents' main aggressors.

"He's probably jealous again," Kaito notes, fingers steepled. "He's always jealous of Arata."

"No," Arata insists, angry that Kaito never seems to run out of horrible things to say, "Hikaru isn't like that anymore!"

"What do _you _know about Hikaru?" Kaito scoffs, to which Haruki, finally annoyed, breaks in.

Jenock's class president sets down a crinkled map that Yuno had drawn for him, and gives Kaito a rare, pleading look.

"Worry about your own platoon, Kaito," Haruki commands, his austere self unchanged. "I'll speak with Hikaru later, Arata. Don't worry. It will be fine."

Except Arata knows it wouldn't be. Haruki is too busy to set aside time for Hikaru. Jenock's captain differs greatly from Muraku-never mind the both of them being captains. Still, Arata places blind faith in his own captain, and departs from the classroom feeling rather hopeful for a happenstance meeting with Hikaru.

A few Ezeldarm students loiter outside Jenock's homeroom, and Arata recognizes one of them being Tooru Arima. Frankly, Arata is surprised that Itan Kyouji isn't among them, and that Tooru of all Ezeldarm students is suddenly making an appearance considering how un-impressionable he was during their Second World encounter. Arata knows literally nothing about Tooru Arima other than the latter's physiognomy. Albino people, are, after all, incredibly memorable.

"Sena Arata," Tooru drawls.

Arata frowns.

"What is it? Make it quick. I'm busy." he flatly says, brows settled over stormy, lavender eyes.

"I'm surprised that you haven't changed sides yet," Tooru leads on, his own crimson eyes narrowing.

"Of course not." Arata deflects. "I would never join Seledy."

"That's Seledy-_sensei _to you. And of course you wouldn't, you, having never dealt with any real pains of war."

"That's…!" At this, Arata can think of nothing intelligible, because unlike Roy Chen or a handful of other rather martially moved classmates, Arata can barely relate to the repercussions of large-scale war.

"Seledy-sensei just wants to tell everyone about the horrors of real war. How painful it is," Tooru poisonously adds. "I'll bet you've never had to watch your mother and sister die before your eyes."

Arata still says nothing, though judging by the state of how still his expression suddenly became-Tooru can see that Arata is clearly perturbed.

"Why don't you ask your classmate?" Tooru laughs. "Roy Chen, was it? His story is exactly the same as mine. I tried speaking to him too, but I suppose the memory hurts too much. It doesn't for me anymore though. I have Seledy-sensei's strength now. World Savers will keep incidents like mine from happening to others."

"But you're...you're hurting people!" Arata accuses, fists tightening. "You guys hurt Hikaru-He had to go through therapy because of-"

"-but he's one person." cuts in another Ezeldarm student, a quieter, demure-looking girl whose name Arata does not know. He remembers seeing her in Rossius Union before. Her eyes, unlike Tooru, are kind, but her voice sounds much more somber. "He's not an entire country! Or an entire family..."

"If...if I…" she quietly says, clasping her hands tighter. "If being in World Savers means that I can create world peace...then I…! I have to try. Otherwise I..."

"Hey, Isobel," Tooru says, afraid that she might actually cry.

"I'm not going to cry!" Isobel persists, true to her word, and takes Arata's hands in hers, a gesture so quick that he can barely shrug off.

"Arata-kun! I know you are not a bad person," she says, "And I know you don't think what we are doing is right, either. To be honest I...I don't know what's right or wrong anymore myself, but I want to change the world, to make everyone _feel _that war is bad. War keeps happening because a lot of people don't _feel _it, or the right people, at least. World Savers will make people feel."

"I don't-" Arata begins, and Isobel clutches his hands tighter.

"Isobel, that's enough." Tooru commands. "We'll settle things with him in Second World." He then spoke directly to Arata without malice. "See you, Sena Arata."

His own face stricken, Arata watches Tooru's posse depart, their Ezeldarm uniform making the hallway and his own thoughts appear darker. Sena Arata has only ever known war through textbooks and action movies. Hearing it as anything different is both disorienting and disconcerting. It was people like Isobel and Tooru that made him feel a gut sensation that he didn't quite know if he wanted to face nor internalize. As he searches for Hikaru throughout the building, he hopes he would never bump into Ezeldarm again.


End file.
